Vladimir/Development
|gameplay = |narrative= Maria 'Blood Magicks' |artwork = Gutter Rat (Rudy Siswanto, Kelly Aleshire) |visual = Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray Steve Zheng |voice = Gavin Hammon |conceptcredit = Eduardo Gonzalez }} Champion Sneak Peek: Vladimir, the Crimson Reaper By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Vladimir, the Crimson Reaper If you're like me and you've ever gone through one of those dark, goth phases at some point in your life, you'll probably relate to this next champion at least a little bit. Meet , the Crimson Reaper. This champion combines the epic power of fueling his magic with the blood of his enemies with the style and flair of Transylvanian count. You know the type of count we're talking about: the type that has a lifetime supply of liquid black eyeliner sitting in his medicine cabinet. So dust off that copy of 's that you've got sitting on your nightstand. If you start reading now, you should be super excited by the prospect of getting your hands on Vladimir by the time you finish. The Rivers Shall Run Red By NeeksNaman The Rivers Shall Run Red Summoners! An ominous force has appeared on the Fields of Justice. A spectator caught this glimpse in a recent battle, but officials are unsure of what to make of it. What's clear, though, is that whatever it is should not to be taken lightly. Take a look for yourself, summoner! The Blood Lord is on the March! By NeeksNaman The Blood Lord is on the March! Summoners! The Blood Lord is coming to the League of Legends! In addition to a new and intimidating model, this legendary take on , the Crimson Reaper, will feature vicious new voice over, spell effects, and animations. If you'd like to indulge your dark side by living out fantasies of holding the lives of your enemies in the palm of your hand, should help slake that thirst! Nothing is sweeter than the blood of your enemies! Mid-Season Magic still the blood mage, but we're dialing up his ability to tap into health to wreak havoc. Mid-Season Magic I= ;Crimson Pact Every point of gives Vladimir , and every point of gives Vladimir (does not stack with itself) |-|Q= ;Transfusion Vladimir drains life from his target. After casting Transfusion twice, Vladimir gains for a few seconds the next time Transfusion is available to cast, granting him bonus movement speed and bonus damage. |-|W= ;Sanguine Pool Vladimir sinks into a pool of blood, becoming untargetable for a couple seconds. Additionally, enemies in the pool are and Vladimir siphons life from them. |-|E= ;Tides of Blood Vladimir charges up a reservoir of blood, paying a large portion of over a period of time to increase Tides of Blood's damage. On release, or after a couple seconds, Vladimir unleashes a sphere of blood, dealing . At full charge, Tides of Blood Vladimir while he holds it, and will briefly targets when he releases it. |-|R= ;Hemoplague Vladimir infects an area with a virulent plague. Affected enemies take increased damage for the duration. Hemoplague deals additional after a few seconds to infected enemies and heals Vladimir for each enemy hit. Media Videos= ;Related Videos Vladimir Champion Spotlight| League of Legends Blood Lord Vladimir Trailer| League of Legends REBORN - Reborn| PBE Preview Dark Waters Vladimir & Diana| Dark Waters Curse of the Drowned Event Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Vladimir Concept 01.jpg|Vladimir Concept (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Vladimir Model 01.png|Vladimir Model 01NX006-full.png|Vladimir "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01NX006T1-full.png|Vladimir "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 Vladimir Art is Life.jpg|Vladimir "Art is Life" Illustration Vladimir Poro.jpg|Vladimir Poro Promo Vladimir Count Model 01.png|Count Vladimir Model Vladimir Marquis Model 01.png|Marquis Vladimir Model Vladimir Nosferatu Model 01.png|Nosferatu Vladimir Model Vladimir Vandal Concept 01.jpg|Vandal Vladimir Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Vladimir Vandal Model 01.png|Vandal Vladimir Model Vladimir BloodLord Promo.jpg|Blood Lord Vladimir Promo Vladimir BloodLord Concept 01.jpg|Blood Lord Vladimir Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Vladimir BloodLord Model 01.png|Blood Lord Vladimir Model Vladimir Soulstealer Concept 01.jpg|Soulstealer Vladimir Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Vladimir Soulstealer Model 01.png|Soulstealer Vladimir Model Vladimir Academy Model 01.png|Academy Vladimir Model Academy Adventures cover.png|Vladimir "Academy Adventures" Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Gutter Rat) Academy Adventures cover 02.jpg|Vladimir "Academy Adventures" Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Gutter Rat) Vladimir DarkWaters Concept 01.jpg|Dark Waters Vladimir Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Vladimir DarkWaters Model 01.png|Dark Waters Vladimir Model Vladimir Nightbringer Model 01.png|Nightbringer Vladimir Model |-|Summoner Icons= Tencent Vladimir profileicon.png|Tencent Vladimir Champie Vladimir profileicon.png|Champie Vladimir Vladimir Poro Icon.png|Vladimir Poro Dark Waters Vladimir profileicon.png|Dark Waters Vladimir Nightbringer Vladimir Border profileicon.png|Nightbringer Vladimir Border Nightbringer Vladimir Chroma profileicon.png|Nightbringer Vladimir Chroma |-|Emotes= Standard sticker 12.png|Vladimir (Message Boards) I Laugh At You! Emote.png|I Laugh At You! Category:Champion development Category:Vladimir